My Day Off
by Nycoli
Summary: Axel and Roxas both take the day off for the anniversary. Rated M: Lemon


"Good morning, love." The tall red head said as he saw his boyfriend entering the kitchen.

"Hey Axel." The blonde rubbed the back of his own neck and yawned. "Are you making breakfast?"

"Yeah, I am." Axel smiled a smile that his boyfriend loved. "Did you sleep well, Roxas?"

"Yeah, I did." Roxas walked up to a counter in their kitchen, and as he hopped up, Xaldin walked in. "Oh, Hey Xaldin!" Roxas said as he walked by. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just getting ready to leave for work." Xaldin sighed. "See you guys tonight." Xaldin walked out-side and closed the door quietly, and then headed off for work.

Axel looked at Roxas and smiled. "We're alone." Axel smirked when Roxas took some of the food he made. Roxas swallowed. "Mmhmm~. We are, so what are you doing today love?"

Axel was quiet for moment, then he stared to speak in a voice that Roxas just loved to hear, he just melted over that voice every time he heard Axel speak. It was soothing and calm, something that any girl would die for. It's true that Axels' a bit of a hot-head, but he's actually really sweet when you get to know him. "Well..." Axel began. "I was thinking to spend the day with you, that's if you'd even like to.

Roxas blushed lightly, flattered of course. "So you have the day off too?" The blonde seemed happy that his lover had the day off, it would make today, that much more memorable. Axel sighed, he hoped that Roxas would get thin hint that he only took the day off for a special occasion, their 3 year anniversary. "Uhh, yeah. I took it off." Axel really wanted to see if Roxas knew that it was their anniversary. It's something that you're just supposed to know about when you have a very big occasion to celebrate.

Roxas smiled, he really wanted to surprise Axel with his gift, but he hadn't finished it just yet. So he was going to play dumb to have Axel really believe that he forgot their anniversary. "I took it off too! So Axy, what should we do today?" Axel blushed as he heard the nickname, god he loved Roxas so much, he's just so cute, and it's hard not to love someone that looked like that. "Well, Roxy. I have a surprise for you!" Roxas got excited when he heard his boyfriend say that. "Really? What is it?"

He looked like a puppy.~

"I can't tell you Roxas, but you'll see soon enough." Roxas groaned. "But Axy! I want to know!" Roxas whined like a little kid on Christmas Eve.

Axel walked to Roxas and kissed his forehead. "You'll find out today, but I need to get some things from the store." Roxas pouted and stuck his lip out cutely. Axel smiled at his boyfriends cute disposition, then gently kissed Roxas on the lips. "Roxy, I'll be back tonight." Axel smiled reassuringly at Roxas' cute face. "Okay, Axy, it's fine. Anyways I need to pick up a few things too."

Axel gave Roxas a questioning look, the shrugged it off. "Okay babe, if you need me or anything just call me, m'kay Roxy?" Roxas smiled and grabbed his wallet and phone. "Okay, Axel!" Roxas walked over to Axel and kissed him quickly before heading out the door. "I'll see you soon Axy!"

Then Roxas left; Axel stayed at the house for a few moments and cleaned up breakfast, before heading off to the store to pick up the things that he needed to get for their anniversary.

On the other hand Roxas didn't really need to go shopping, for he had already gotten it. He just left the house to make sure that Axel wasn't going to walk in on him as he was setting up. When he saw Axel leave he waited for a few minutes before running back inside to start setting up for Axels' big surprise.

At the store: Axel went to but various items, he bought roses, chocolates (Roxas did have a sweet tooth), a tux for himself, and a 'little' surprise for Roxas that he planned using later.

Axel was a true romantic at heart, Roxas knew that; not many people know that. With Axels' bad ass features he didn't really come off as the sweet romantic type that Roxas just adored.

Roxas set everything up in their room, he had the perfect plan ever, he had Demyx help, well, Demyx was just going to help if Axel came back early and he wasn't done setting up. He set the room up with tons of candles, he put a shitload of candles in the room. He told Demyx to light all of the candles when he gave him the signal [the signal was 'AHHHHHHH! SPIDER']. As soon as Demyx said that he would do whatever he needed to, to have the perfect anniversary, Axel walked into the house. "ROXY! I'm home!"

Roxas heard Axel and ran out to see him. "Axy! I missed you!" Roxas jumped on Axel and embraced him in a tight head. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' forehead. "Roxas, you seem happy.. Why is that?" Axel was really confused because he thought that Roxas had forgotten about their anniversary.

"Axy! I have a surprise for you!" Roxas said with an excited tone, ready to show him the surprise. Demyx waiting in the room ready for the signal. "Roxy, I have a surprise to show you first!" Axel smiled happily. "But Axel!" Roxas whined.

Axel smiled, making Roxas melt inside, so then it was impossible for him to say no to Axel. "Roxy, just let me make you dinner first. I doubt you've eaten all day." Roxas pouted, it's true that he hadn't eaten all day, but he lusted for Axel more than he could ever want to eat. "Fine." Roxas finally muttered out.

"Come on babe! Don't be like that." Axel smiled pulling Roxas closer to himself. "Axy! I just really want you to see my surprise." Roxas pouted cutely. "Roxas, love. It'll only be about 45 minutes to an hour. Please?"

Roxas finally gave into Axels' pleads, but before they ate Roxas ran into the bedroom and told Demyx that he'd have to wait an hour or so. When he walked back Axel had already started all of the cooking and had a fine coating of flour covering himself, and the kitchen a mess, and there was a black dry-cleaning bag on the table (the only thing not coated in flour).

"What's that?" Roxas asked curious about what was in the black bag. Axel smiled. "You'll find out soon enough." Axel got the food out of the oven and set it on top of the counter, for them to cool. "Roxas, I want you to take this bag and get dressed with what's in it. I am going to take a shower and get dressed, then I will serve the dinner." Axel kissed Roxas, as he agreed and walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

When Roxas opened the bag, he was surprised. He looked up wide eyed at Demyx. "D-Demyx..." Demyx looked up. "Yeah, Rox?" Roxas was pale as ever. "L-look. Axel wants me to wear this." Demyx walked over to Roxas and took the bag from him. He took out what appeared to be a pastel pink dress and held it up to Roxas. "DEMYX! STOP!" Roxas whined like a little baby. "Dude, you need to put this on then I can facebook photo it!" Roxas, blushed. "Dem, I will take that keyblade over there and smack you with it if you don't shut up." Demyx didn't hear Roxas talking since he was laughing so hard.

Roxas, finally duck taped Demyx's mouth shut, and put the dress on once he heard Axel leave the bathroom. "Roxy! Are you dressed yet?" Axel asked as he started to set their dinner on the table. Roxas walked out slowly. "Axel..." Roxas started talking then Axel interrupted him. "Roxas! You look so cute! I am so happy that fit! I didn't think that you would actually participate with these commands that I'm having you do." Roxas thought to himself, _Axel is so cute. I don't know why he's freaking out but just look at his face! _

Before Axel knew what happened Roxas had already had his lips against Axels'. "Ohhh Axel! I love you so much!" Axel smiled looking down at Roxas. "I love you too, babe."

Axel showed Roxas to the table; Roxas was sitting really awkwardly since he was wearing a skimpy dress. They took their time eating dinner and then Axel brought out some chocolate mousse. Roxas stared at the dessert. "Axel!" Roxas said happily. "That's my favourite!" Axel smiled, pleased. "Babe, we've been dating a while." Axel hinted at their 3 year anniversary again.

Roxas blushed. "Axel, I know, silly!" Roxas giggled lightly. "Now come on, I have a present to give you now!" Axel looked at Roxas kind of curious. "Okay, Roxy. I told you that I'd see the present that you got me.

Meanwhile: In the bedroom where Demyx was he'd already fallen asleep since it had been a few hours instead of just 45 mins. Zexion walked in through a different door so that he could get into the kitchen. He sighed. Demyx! Wake up, this isn't your room." Demyx mumbled. "Come on Demyx! I need your help in another room." Demyx grunted in response, Zexion knew that he was going to regret the next thing he said. "Demy, I have something to show you." Demyx woke up a little. "What is it Zex?" Zexion grunted. "I just wanted you to come with me." Demyx smiled and stood up. He knew what was going to happen...

Roxas ran into the bedroom and Demyx wasn't there, he didn't care all he wanted was Axel, he didn't care if the candles were lit or not, just Axel.

Roxas jumped on the bed and waited for Axel to follow in. Axel walked in the room, not bothering to turn on the lights. "Roxy? Is this your surprise for me?" Axel smiled and Roxas nodded. "Yeah, Axy! I thought you'd want to." Roxas pouted cutely and took the dress off. "Axel, if you don't want to we don't have to." Roxas stood up about to put on different clothes when a half-dressed Axel pushed him back on the bed. "Roxas..." Axel said, then attacked him with his kisses. Axel slid Roxas' boxers off as he kissed down the smaller mans body.

Roxas moaned while Axel touched him. He already had a complete hard on. Roxas squealed when Axel licked his shaft and then took him in sucking harder and harder. "Nyyahh... Ax-axel!" Roxas moaned and then intertwined his fingers in Axels' bright red hair. Axel continued to suck Roxas, after Roxas released inside of his mouth once, Axel pulled back and licked his fingers and started to prepare Roxas. Roxas moaned even more. One finger, two, three; after the third finger Axel took them out and slowly inserted his own hard member into Roxas.

This time Axel moaned instead of Roxas. Axels' member was stretching Roxas, as Axel moved he began to move faster and with more force. "Nyyahh!" Axel kept going at it, he didn't want to stop. "A-axel! I-I'm cloooose a-again." Roxas moaned as he was being pushed to his maximum. Axel started to move as fast as he could trying to be fully satisfied, Roxas released and laid on the bed painting Axel still inside of him. At last Axel finally reached satisfaction and released inside of Roxas.

Axel pulled out of Roxas, and laid down next to him. H-how was that R-roxy?" Axel asked out of breath. "T-that was wounderful." Roxas smiled and slowly moved to lay on top of Axel, even though they were both sweaty and hot, and not to mention covered in each others' cum. Axel kissed Roxas' forehead and put his arms around him holding him tight. "I love you Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel. Happy 3 year Anniversary." Axel smiled as he watched his boyfriend drift to sleep on top of him. He kissed Roxas again and whispered, "Happy anniversary, Roxy." Then Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas even tighter and drifted off to sleep. The last thought in Axels' mind before he went to bed was 'That really was the best day off.'


End file.
